Spirit of Television
|season=3 |number=18 |image=File:Spirit of Television title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 12, 1990 |writer=Bob Holbrook |director=Jorge Montesi |previous=Jack-in-the-Box |next=The Tree of Life }}"Spirit of Television" is the eighteenth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot The trio investigates a terminally ill psychic (Marj Dusay) whose celebrity clients are all getting killed in "accidents" involving television sets. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique An old television set that summons the spirits of the deceased that kill those who wronged them, then it prolongs its owner's life. Villain and Fate Ilsa Van Zandt / Elly Robinson, pulled into the spirit world through the television. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Marj Dusay as Ilsa Van Zandt *Paul Humphrey as William *Belinda Metz as Jessica *Paul Bettis as Robert Jandini *Nancy Cser as Genevieve *Susan Cox as Katia *Hamish McEwan as Vinnie *Elliott Smith as Bruce *Jed Dixon as Roger Sebastian *Brian Rainey as Newsman *Ida Carnevali as Mama Jandini *Leslie Yeo as Papa Jandini *Bill Vibert as Bartender Episode Crew *Directed by Jorge Montesi *Written by Bob Holbrook *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Ruth Pond - Post-Production Assistant *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Fergus Barnes - Assistant Director: Second Unit *Michael G. Burke - Third Assistant Director *Johanne Chene - Trainee Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Second Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Rex Fields - Swing Gang *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee *Peter Risi - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Dialogue Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Martin Lacroix - Boom Operator *Orest Sushko - Foley Artist Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects Coordinator *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Russ Graham - Effects Assistant Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress *Lisa Prince - Wardrobe Assistant *Luis Sequeira - Wardrobe Assistant Location Management *Dorigen Fode - Location Manager *Eric T. Snyder - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Benu Bhandari - Script Supervisor *Natalie Capone - Production Secretary *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Script Consultant *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Sheri McGrath - Script Assistant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583355/ Spirit of Television] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes